


Your Ringtone Betrayed You

by yoursandwichismine



Category: Stray Kids (Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Secret Relationship, excuse that shitty italic in the summary my lord, god i hope this isn't boring, i can't use html for the life of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoursandwichismine/pseuds/yoursandwichismine
Summary: “Agent Down-Under reporting from the bushes outside the McDonalds drive-thru, do you copy?”“Can you see them, Agent?”“Affirmative- ““Hold on, Agent Down-Under? Felix, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”“I thought I’d get a code name,Min-ho. You okay with that?”“You don’t need a code name, Felix. Just see what’s happening- ““I’m allowed to have a code name! Chan, tell Minho- …Yeonjun…?”
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 52





	Your Ringtone Betrayed You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ddjimminie (Spinxx)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinxx/gifts).



> This fic was requested by ddjimminie. It’s such a cute idea and I really enjoyed writing it, hopefully it lives up to your expectations! Also I know this is really out there when I say they’re in public, let alone McDonalds, but guys Beomgyu and Hyunjin are the same height and that’s devastating in both a cute way and a bad way, because that means nobody can be the friend that stands behind and makes the other one seem tiny :c

“Hey Hyunjin, where are you going?”

Hyunjin whipped around to see Chan leaning over the kitchen counter with raised eyebrows. “Just down to McDonalds…?”

“You know that place is unhealthy, right?”

“Well, yes…” He scratched the back of his head with his keys, looking away and leaning against the door behind him as casually as he could, even though he was internally screaming in panic. “But I’m hungry and I don’t feel like cooking. You guys want anything?”

Chan shook his head and sighed, letting his hair fall over his face. Hyunjin gulped quietly, very aware of every sound he made and whether he looked nervous or not. He wasn’t nervous, no way was he nervous. He wasn’t doing anything _wrong_ , just going down to McDonalds.

_~ meori e ppuri sosa, but I love it ~_

_~ neon nae wanggwani doeji ~_

Hyunjin’s eyes widened, failing to hide the fact that they did, and shoved his hand in his pocket to fish out his ringing phone. If the ringtone hadn’t already made it obvious, Beomgyu’s contact flashed at the top of the screen, with the picture of his lemon face after they’d poured vinegar into excruciatingly sour homemade lemonade and he thought he might taste-test it. Hyunjin almost laughed, but held it together when Chan’s raised eyebrows basically haunted him from the kitchen.

“Who’s that?” Chan’s accusatory tone honestly made Hyunjin want to explode in a very contained yet angry and directed at Chan way. He hesitated before swiping the decline button, assuring himself that Beomgyu would understand as soon as he told him what had happened. Beomgyu was _always_ okay with him.

“I don’t know,” blurted Hyunjin. “I didn’t check properly.”

“You didn’t check who it was? What if it was someone important?”

“If it was, they’ll call back. Bye, Chan.”

“Hold on- “

Panicking once again, Hyunjin spun around on slightly shaky legs, opening the door so he could just disappear down the hallway. He was a little late, he was supposed to be at McDonalds with Beomgyu in a few minutes, which was the reason why he was so rushed and probably why Chan had noticed something was up.

To be fair, Hyunjin sort of didn’t like the fact that he had to keep his friendship with Beomgyu a secret. In fact, he hated even more that he _thought_ he had to keep it a secret. The only thing that kept him from telling his members, was seeing how excited his friend was whenever they met up, the thrill of having an undercover relationship definitely became apparent. All the secret smiles whenever they were just in _proximity_ of each other were worth it, and the occasional eye contact made them both want to crack up laughing. Of course, if they did that, their members would become even more suspicious than they already were. A common topic of conversation between them was how close they were to being found out, the risks they took to see each other, what kind of lie they’d spun just to get away and into each other’s company. The secret of it all was really just for the risk of being found out, something Beomgyu brought up occasionally when he said he wouldn’t mind telling his members and how sometimes it would be fun to bring them along. Even so, they both agreed when it was countered with something like ‘that would ruin the fun’ or ‘two’s company, three’s a crowd’. They liked each other’s company and maybe the whole point of them running away to see each other was so they could take a break from their members, who they were otherwise _always_ around. That was fair, right?

As he slowed himself to a more collected, less desperate walk down the hall outside their dorm, Hyunjin brought his phone back up to his face to see if he could call Beomgyu back. He immediately opened the call notification, about to tap his contact and start the call, when a voice made him internally roll his eyes, externally look up and turn off his phone.

“Where you going, Hyunjin?” Felix slurped on an extremely oversized coffee that barely fit in his hand and stopped in front of his friend, which made Hyunjin want to steal his drink just for making him even more late.

“McDonalds,” replied Hyunjin hesitantly, yet definitely more collectedly. The last thing he needed was _more_ people suspecting something, because the first place they’d look would be McDonalds and that was where he was going. In fact, he now saw the error in his ways.

“Ooh, can I come?” He took the drink from his mouth and quirked a side smile that looked more like he was pursing his lips.

“No, you already have a coffee. I’m not letting you have a heart palpitation, Felix.”

“I’m not going to have a heart palpitation, just let me come! All I want are the apple slices and cheeseburger in a happy meal.”

“Cut your own apples, brat. I’m going.”

Hyunjin pushed past Felix, leaving him with a dramatically offended expression. “Hey! Theirs are better though! In a very unhealthy way, but they’re dried and I can’t be bothered to dry apples! Hyun- Hyunjin, come back!”

Hyunjin did no such thing, rather, he pushed on and ignored Felix’s loud grumbling and the sound of the door closing when he went inside the dorm. He only hoped he could call Beomgyu _now_ , _without_ anybody interrupting.

****

Hyunjin hunched over a little, keeping his bucket hat over his eyes and sliding his mask a little further up his nose, using one hand to shuffle it up his cheeks whilst the other resided in his pocket, trying to keep warm in the snowy weather. He looked out for the big windows and glowing yellow sign from his peripherals, too cold to be bothered to move his head too much. His ears stung with cold even in the collected heat under his black hat, and each time he took a step, a little chunk of half-melted ice flung up onto the back of his pants, leaving his calves slightly numb in a way that made the backs of his feet tingle. Luckily, he felt a warmer sensation when a pair of red-tipped hands attacked his shoulders.

“Hey!” Beomgyu smiled at his friend from under his own black NYC cap. “I almost thought you wouldn’t come.”

“Sorry I’m late, Felix held me up,” Hyunjin fixed his hat and put his hand back in his coat pocket. “And Chan wanted to know where I was going. Sorry I didn’t take your call, by the way. You were probably wondering where I was.”

“It’s all good, dude, I understand! You wanna eat a McFlurry?”

Hyunjin furrowed his brows, which nobody could see anyways, but the protest was present in his voice as he walked towards and through McDonalds’ door, held open by Beomgyu. “It’s winter and snowing, and weren’t we going to go somewhere else afterwards? It’s way too cold for ice cream.”

“ _I know_ ,” countered Beomgyu, letting the door shut behind him as he brushed his reddened hands on his pants. “but I want to eat ice cream and it’ll be funny to see how quickly we get brain freezes.”

Hyunjin squinted his eyes at his friend’s logic, his friend smiling brightly in the shade of his cap before snapping his facemask over his mouth and nose. Even though he was given the chance to think over Beomgyu’s pretty dumb proposal, he knew he would accept anyways. “Fine, but you’re paying.”

Beomgyu held his hands up and his cheek quirked, signalling a smile. “Fine by me.”

Hyunjin followed his friend to the short all-over-the-place line forming in front of the counter, standing directly behind him, forcing him to look straight at the tuft of hair poking from the buckle of his cap. He needn’t lean down to reach his ear, just lean forward a little to whisper. “Get a happy meal too.”

Beomgyu half turned his head so he could still eye the line in front of him. “Why?”

“Felix is angry at me.”

“Ah,” agreed Beomgyu and stepped forward, leading Hyunjin with him.

****

Chan flinched at the slam of the door, furrowing his brows in a disappointed fashion and looking over the kitchen counter to see a very frustrated Felix gulping a very large coffee through a straw.

“Don’t slam the door,” he yelled firmly, making Felix whip his whole body in the kitchen’s direction. He kneeled on the couch, leaning over the back as he sucked on his drink.

“What’s wrong with you?” Seungmin chuckled with a raised eyebrow from where he was talking with Chan, a pencil in his hand and a list of shopping under his arm. Felix took a moment to clear his thoughts, before he looked up with a less angry, more confused expression.

“Did any of you see Hyunjin go out just then?” His slurping on his drink didn’t stop, or at least, he didn’t remove his lips from the straw.

Chan waved a dramatic hand in the air with widened ‘I know right’ eyes. “Yes! He looked totally busted, but I don’t know what about.”

Seungmin put his pencil down, resting his arm so he could prop his chin up with his fist. Another expression washed over Felix’s face as he looked away, internally processing the information at hand. It was _unlike_ Hyunjin to disappear so suddenly, not necessarily _weird_ , but it still seemed _off_. Off meaning _curious_ , curious meaning _worth thought_ , worth thought meaning _out of the ordinary_ , out of the ordinary meaning _suspicious_. The way Hyunjin had left was _suspicious_ , which in his members’ eyes meant they had to investigate.

“Do you think he’s meeting someone?” Seungmin suggested with a quiet tone. Felix’s interested was piqued by these words, an intense chewing of his straw ensuing with a look of concentration present on everyone’s face.

“Do you think…” started Chan, looking up slowly to meet the others’ eyes. “he has a girlfriend…?”

Felix gasped. Seungmin’s chin slipped off his fist. Chan’s suspicion was fuelled by their reactions of shock and realisation, a cocked brow reaching rather high on his face as he stood up straight and placed his hands flat on the countertop. The three exchanged looks as though they were communicating telepathically, Felix’s posture straightening a little. He slowly, dramatically pulled his coffee from his mouth, glancing at the quarter-full cup and flicking his gaze back to the other two.

“Hyunjin has a girlfriend…” repeated Felix.

“Hyunjin has a girlfriend?!” Minho stood in the doorway that connected the lounge and the corridor that led to their rooms with his mouth slightly agape. His hand rested on the doorframe, switching his gaze between each other boy, a growing disbelief visible on his face. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“We only just found out,” Chan said quietly. “But don’t tell the others, we aren’t sure yet.”

“So he doesn’t…?”

“No, we’re pretty sure he does.”

“What makes you say that?” Minho asked doubtfully, resting his back against the frame.

Felix pointed his drink in Minho’s direction and gulped another painfully large mouthful of liquid before saying, “He really needed to go to McDonalds and wouldn’t let me come.” Chan shook his head in his direction with a grossly confused frown influencing his other features immensely.

“That’s not it, you idiot. The _reason_ he probably has a girlfriend is because he was super skittish,” Chan corrected. “And when he’s phone rang, the ringtone was Crown by Tomorrow X Together, and I never knew he even _listened_ to them.”

“Betrayed by his own ringtone,” Seungmin shook his head. “Tragic.”

“Okay, but how did you get ‘Hyunjin has a secret girlfriend’ from ‘Hyunjin has a different ringtone’?” scoffed Minho, rolling his eyes at the stupidity of it all. “You’ve just jumped to a conclusion.”

“ _No_ ,” Chan countered with much emphasis. “He’s been keeping a secret from us, and it obviously has something to do with whoever rang his phone. I’m pretty sure he has a girlfriend.”

“So why don’t you find out for yourself?” Minho suggested as though it was the most logical explanation.

Chan let out a breathy laugh. “Pfft, we can’t just ask him, he’d lie straight to our faces.”

Minho raised his brows in suggestion to something, earning Seungmin’s challenging eyebrow furrow, Chan’s confused eyebrow drop, and Felix’s understanding eyebrow lift. “You genius, Minho!”

“What?” inquired Chan. “What is it?”

“We’re gonna go spy on Hyunjin, see who he’s with and confront him,” Felix explained as if it were a military mission. Seungmin’s pursed lips reshaped themselves to an O, the glint of mischievous realisation finally coming to his eyes as a cheeky grin plastered itself on his face. Gulping, Chan took on an uncomfortable expression and pushed off the counter, glancing around at the others and shaking his head slightly, not necessarily to them but more to himself; him doubting whether or not he wanted to be part of such a sneaky ordeal. There was definitely a good chance Hyunjin would be _highly_ offended if he were to find out his members were spying on him, and he surely couldn’t be the only one who realised that? Didn’t the other three know that it could hurt Hyunjin’s feelings?

As though he heard Chan’s thought process and had made the bratty decision to oppose it, Felix added, “He said he was going down to McDonalds, so one of us should go there and see if they can see through the window or something.”

“Wait, actually spy on him? Not just go in there and see what he’s doing?” Seungmin asked, that smile still quirked on his lips.

“Oh, no,” Minho breathed an evil laugh. “Watch him and see what he does before anything else.”

Chan furrowed his brows for the thousandth time that hour and shook his head again, stating that he’d rather not be part of their shenanigans and that as friendly role model, Seungmin shouldn’t be agreeing to take part in Minho’s invasive plans either. Nor should Felix refer to him as ‘genius’ if he wanted the dorm to not be crime spree central. Of course, the only reactions he got were ones of disappointment and being called boring, effectively forcing those thoughts to dissipate.

“So, who’s doing the spying?”

****

At first, Felix had been honoured to be the one chosen for the deed. Of course, Seungmin was pissed and stormed away, claiming he would have nothing to do with it if Felix was the one watching Hyunjin, especially since that heightened their chances of being caught. That stressed Felix out, to the point where he’d suggested that maybe Minho should do it instead since it _was_ his idea in the first place. That was a debate Minho had shut down immediately, and also a reason why Felix felt a little sulky as he tried to slip past the McDonalds near their building and find a place to stay and look casual while on the phone, listening to Chan’s various expertise.

Without realising it, he’d walked straight in front of the McDonalds building and was in plain sight of anyone sitting near the large floor-to-ceiling windows. He swore (‘oh, shoot, he can see me!’), causing a loud panic to sound on the other end of the phone that echoed into his ear quite painfully. He jogged on his tiptoes to get to the other side of the building, where the drive-thru wrapped around and bushes lined the road. He glanced around to see if he was within anyone’s line of sight, before giving Chan an unnecessary ‘all clear’ and crouching behind the bushes.

Peering through the small, tightly bunched leaves, Felix scanned the part of the window he could see for any sign of Hyunjin. “Agent Down-Under reporting from the bushes outside the McDonalds drive-thru, do you copy?” he whispered into the phone against his ear.

_“Can you see them, Agent?”_ Chan said with a serious tone, keeping up with Felix’s act. Felix squinted his eyes and craned his neck over the leaves, finding various people that caught his attention, but was ninety-nine percent sure he’d found the right person when his eyes came across a male figure holding a very tasty-looking McFlurry and a happy meal. _His_ happy meal. Now he just had to find where his secret girlfriend was.

“Affirmative- “

_“Hold on, ‘Agent Down-Under’?”_ Minho’s judgemental drawl came from the background. _“Felix, what the hell is that supposed to mean?”_

“I thought I’d get a code name, _Min-ho_. You okay with that?” Felix shot back as aggressively as he could whilst trying to stay quiet, drawing out the syllables of the name.

_“You don’t need a code name, Felix. Just see what’s happening- “_

“I’m allowed to have a code name! Chan, tell Minho- …Yeonjun…?”

Felix covered the face of the phone and brought it away from his ear to focus on the two silhouettes jogging with a light-footed bounce past the front of the McDonalds building, just as he had done. Upon closer inspection, and as the two people approached his direction, Felix gave a small gasp before putting the phone back to his ear and scrambling further along the space behind the bushes. Not that there was anywhere to scramble to.

_“What? Felix? What’s Yeonjun doing there? From Tomorrow X Together?”_ Chan’s questioning voice hammered straight into Felix’s right ear as those two people, one appearing to be Yeonjun and the other Soobin, crouching just as Felix had at the beginning of the row of bushes.

“Yeah, and Soobin too, I think… Hold on, let me talk to them,” Felix took the phone away from his head as quickly as he’d put it there to reply, before he stopped moving one way and started in the opposite direction, towards Soobin and Yeonjun. The two boys were talking to each other in hushed tones, pointing in the vague direction of where Felix had seen Hyunjin, until Yeonjun’s expression switched to one of slight confusion as he saw the third person moving towards them. He pointed, attracting Soobin’s attention, before they both began sneaking over as well.

“Felix? What are you doing here?” Soobin asked quietly, occasionally glancing at the window.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Felix countered as he adjusted his hand over the phone.

Yeonjun unwillingly took his eyes from the McDonalds building to look at Felix and reply for his member. “Beomgyu’s been acting weird and disappearing for weeks now!” he whispered. “We thought we should find out what he’s been doing.”

Felix’s eyes widened and followed Yeonjun’s gaze, finding Hyunjin standing in front of a male figure with a black cap on. In the second it took for him to process what was going on, he subconsciously put his phone to his ear again and addressed Chan with an undecided tone.

“Chan!”

_“Felix, what happened?”_

“I think I’ve figured out who Hyunjin’s been seeing all these weeks!” Felix murmured, flicking his line of sight to the two boys next to him as they took in his words as well, piecing together the truth that had unfolded before them and made a _lot_ more sense than a secret girlfriend.

_“Yeah? Felix, tell me!”_ Chan was yelling excitedly into the speaker, the sound of Minho’s footsteps thumping towards him vibrating vaguely.

“He doesn’t have a girlfriend,” Felix said with a smile, looking over the top of the bush to catch another Hyunjin-Beomgyu scene. “he’s friends with Beomgyu. That must be why his ringtone is Crown! It makes more sense than him having _girlfriend_.”

Yeonjun and Soobin were following his every word, piecing together their own explanation, until finally concluding to the same thing as Minho, Felix, and Chan, as well as Seungmin when he stopped sulking. It finally all made so much _sense_ , it was satisfying beyond belief, and the feeling of offense that shadowed the back of their minds when they considered how their fellow member and _friend_ , might have kept his relationship a secret was washed away in a tidal wave of some positive feeling that nobody could quite put their finger on.

_“Really? He’s been sneaking out just to see a friend? Why?”_

“I don’t know, I guess I’ll ask.”

Felix only half listened to whatever Chan was saying, focusing more on moving with as little suspicion as possible back into plain sight of the road, a slow process that took even more time with triple the amount of people. In fact, it surprised Felix a little when he heard the beep of the call ending, but after a moment he just pocketed his phone and crawled out from his hiding place.

“Should we wait for them to come out?” Yeonjun asked, turning to Felix as he got up and brushed himself off.

“I guess so,” Felix replied, shivering a little and bringing his mask up to cover his face, reminding the others to do the same.

“Will Hyunjin be angry at all?” Soobin wondered more to himself than to Felix, obviously not at all concerned for how his own member would react to them full on busting him for sneaking away. “Maybe we should just let them think they’re still a secret.”

“It’s fine,” concluded Felix, to assure himself more than anything that Hyunjin was not an angry person. In fact, he’d probably be glad he would now be free to see Beomgyu whenever he wanted, without the need to sneak away, whatever the reason for that was. “Let’s go.”

****

Hyunjin had long finished his McFlurry, and had now resorted to stealing some of Beomgyu’s as he came closer to finishing. When his hand was smacked away with a laugh, he stuffed it into the happy meal to grab a chip, figuring Felix only ever wanted the burger and apple slices. Just as he put his hand back in the box to grasp for another chip, only to find he’d chowed through them all, Beomgyu took the last spoonful of his frosty dessert and slammed the packaging down to hold his head, a wince present in his eyes as his brows took on various positions on his forehead.

“I hate brain freezes,” Beomgyu gritted out, getting a laugh from Hyunjin. He reached over the table to bop the brim of his friend’s cap, before standing up and glancing around for any unwanted attention. Beomgyu made a quick recovery, grabbing his rubbish and following Hyunjin towards the bin.

As soon as they’d left the greasy building and the cold of winter stung their faces once again, a shiver running collectively down their spines, they slung their arms over each other’s shoulders and let out an unprovoked laugh, the mere joy of being in each other’s company being the only thing they could react to. Basking in the other’s body heat and warmth of being between a torso and an arm, and being pretty much the exact same height beckoned for Beomgyu to rest his head against the side of his friend’s. They both smiled to themselves, oblivious to the other’s, and when they’d fully made it to the pavement Hyunjin brought his other arm down to hug Beomgyu by the waist. Beomgyu squealed a little, the corners of his eyes crinkling into what could only be a smile.

Hyunjin burst out laughing, struggling to hold Beomgyu still once he’d started cracking up as well, and the only thing he bothered focusing on was the person in his arms and his ringing laugh, the glint in his eyes that only ever shined for him, and how he leant forward to gently place his head in the flat of his shoulder. The only thing Hyunjin could do in the arctic conditions was hug him even tighter.

“So this is where you were going, Beom?” A voice broke the comfortable quiet being shared between the boys. It caught the attention of Beomgyu, as he lifted his head and seemed to eject from Hyunjin’s arms. Hyunjin looked in the direction of the voice, confused as to who he was seeing, before noticing Felix’s unmissable face poking above his mask. And, now that he took a closer look, the two other people next to him looked just like two of Beomgyu’s members.

“I-I… What are you two doing here?” Beomgyu stuttered in disbelief, adjusting his cap nervously, knowing he’d been caught out.

“Yeah, Felix, what are you doing here?” interrogated Hyunjin, very pointedly. He very much felt like tossing away the happy meal in his hand.

Felix looked between the two friends, answering, “It was Minho’s idea.”

Hyunjin stepped forward firmly, trying to portray some sort of anger rather than the confusion coursing through his veins with every heavy beat of his heart. “What do you mean, ‘ _idea_ ’?”

“Chan thought you might be going away to see a secret girlfriend, and then Minho said that we should find out for ourselves before jumping to conclusions.” Felix turned his head to Beomgyu, who was rubbing his hands on his pants to warm them up, all the while flicking his gaze between everyone. “Then we found out that Beomgyu is said girlfriend.”

“Hold on,” Beomgyu spoke up with a little more confidence. “You guys were _spying_ on us?!”

“Not exactly spying…” Yeonjun stepped in, pulling his black mask up his face again. “…But kind of, yeah.”

“Why would you do that?!” yelled Hyunjin in the most contained way he could. “You couldn’t have asked?”

“We thought you guys had girlfriends, and we didn’t expect you to tell us if we asked,” Felix defended for the three of them, even though he wasn’t even sure if that was the case for the other two. Whatever reason they had, they didn’t object to what he’d said.

“We don’t have girlfriends,” Beomgyu stated flatly, pulling the brim of his hat back down over his eyes. “We’re just friends.”

“It seems so,” Soobin nodded in his direction and crossed his arms lightly. “I still don’t see why you couldn’t have told us, though.”

“I don’t know, we just wanted to keep it a secret…” Beomgyu answered for Hyunjin, the pout in his voice making him want to launch the happy meal at Felix just so they could have some time alone where he could hug him again. He didn’t like the sad vibe Beomgyu gave.

The silence that ensued prompted Hyunjin to move forward and embrace his friend. Their secret was out now, no point in hiding it. When he flung his arms around Beomgyu with a grin directed at him and him only, he couldn’t help but laugh and curl his arms around his torso. They rested foreheads, looking towards the three who had caught them and even though they definitely didn’t forgive any of them, they were at least okay with displaying their very affectionate relationship that they cherished with their whole hearts.

Pointing a frown at Felix, Hyunjin wiggled his hand and jerked his head in the direction of the happy meal. “This is for you, brat.”

“Oh, thank you,” Felix nodded, glancing at Yeonjun and Soobin as he passed and grabbed the box from his member’s hand. He opened it, looking inside, his face lighting up at the burger and apple slices, as well as the kiddie juice box Hyunjin forced himself to not drink and leave for Felix, something he was now regretting immensely.

“You’re lucky I didn’t eat that, you idiot. And Beomgyu was the one who bought it, so you better thank him.”

“Thank you, Beomgyu,” Felix smiled even though no one could see it, and Beomgyu waved a dramatic hand from where he was still being held hostage by Hyunjin’s grasp.

Felix pulled the apple slices from the box, glancing at them before stopping himself and looking up at Yeonjun and Soobin, who had remained silent. “Did you guys know, apparently Hyunjin’s ringtone for when Beomgyu calls is Crown?”

Yeonjun turned to Hyunjin, whose cheeks were burning even though he wasn’t exactly embarrassed. He hadn’t told anybody, though. “Really? That’s cute of you.”

“How come you never told me?” The smile in Beomgyu’s voice made Hyunjin want to hit him.

“I don’t know, it never came up?” Hyunjin defended as though he was guilty of something. After a moment of the two of them holding each other’s stares, Beomgyu reached around into his pocket to pull out his phone. A moment of tapping and he put it up to his ear, looking around his members and Felix, waiting for something to happen.

_~ meori e ppuri sosa, but I love it ~_

_~ neon nae wanggwani doeji ~_

Hyunjin fumbled for his own phone, still holding his friend in one arm. He saw the screen, Beomgyu peering over to see it ring, and he accepted the call.

“Hello?”

His ringtone had betrayed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, and I hope it was what you wanted! Forgive me if the editing is a little off, I think I got confused at some point :c


End file.
